Coming Out
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: We saw on the show where Nicole's Mom found out about her and Charlie, but what about Charlie's family?)


There's a knock at the door and Charlotte "Charlie" Mayfield goes to answer and let her parents and siblings inside. Since the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, this would be the first time the couple would be allowed to reveal not their friendship, but their relationship. Charlie answered the door and as per usual, Mikayla "Mikey" Mayfield is her perky self, "Before you even start, take a moment to tone it down Mikey," Charlie smirked.

Mikey looked at Charlie skeptically and said, "Is there a problem with having an upbeat personality?"

"Nope, I was just messing with you," said Charlie as her parents and brother followed Mikey into the house.

"How're you doing sweetheart?" asked Anna giving her a hug.

"I'm okay," said Charlie, "And you all."

"Alex is his usual sarcastic self; I'm my usual perky self, and Mom and Dad. Well they're Mom and Dad," said Mikey.

Nicole slowly made her way down to the living room, not knowing whether or not Charlie told the Mayfields about them. She made her way over to everyone, "Afternoon everyone."

"Nice to see you Nicole," said Zack.

After a few more minutes of talking Charlie took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Dad, can you two and Mikey and Alex sit down. Niki and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"Sure no problem sweetheart," said Anna, "Is there something wrong?" she asked as they all sat down: Zack and Anna and Charlie and Nicole together on the love seats, Mikey and Alex in the chairs.

"No, nothing is wrong," said Charlie, "It's just…" she stuttered. Niki took her hand and rubbed it encouragingly almost giving away what Charlie was going to say next, "Guys, Niki and I, we aren't just roommates, and we aren't just friends."

Everyone seems a little surprised but they weren't totally overreacting either. Ann took a deep breath and spoke, "Are you girls, you know?"

"Dating. Yeah," said Charlie.

"For how long?" asked Zack a little surprised as well.

"Three years this past March," said Nicole, "We just couldn't say anything because of Don't Ask, Don't Tell."

Zack, Anna, and Alex absorbed the news while Mikey grinned from ear to ear, "I knew it!"

"You what?" chuckled Nicole.

"I knew it! I always knew you two had something there," said Mikey, "I just knew you weren't saying anything because of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. You've been friends for five years. I was so happy when you two finally figured it out!"

"Wow. I feel really stupid that I didn't know that you two are, you know, more than friends," chuckled Alex lightheartedly.

"I mean, we were always friends from the moment we met, but somehow we just made the transition," said Charlie.

Anna smiled and Charlie and Nicole relaxed knowing she approved, "So one day you both just realized it wasn't just love for a friend?"

Yeah, I don't really know how it happened," said Nicole, "Just one day we were out for dinner and I told Charlie I loved her not knowing whether it was just me or it was reciprocal. It was only when she said she loved me back that I knew."

Charlie smiled at the memory, "And that night was also the first time…"

"They don't need to know that Charlie," interrupted Nicole. The other Mayfields chuckled lightly. Nicole shook off the embarrassment, "I can show you all to the guest rooms."

Zack, Mikey, and Alex followed Nicole upstairs while Charlie and Anna stayed put. Charlie took a deep breath and spoke, "You mad Mom?"

Anna turned around, "Mad at what?"

"Mad at the fact that, you know, I'm gay," she answered.

"Honey, why would I be mad at you?" asked Anna walking over to her daughter, "I would never be mad at you for following your heart. Even if following your heart means that one day I'll have Nicole as my daughter-in-law." Charlie relaxed in Anna's arms, "Honestly though, how did you make the transition."

Charlie pulled back and said, "I don't know, it's just…" she trailed off, "I went to a bar with my roommate from Syracuse when I was getting my Master's and Niki was there singing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _horribly off key." Anna raised her eyebrows, "She lost a bet," said Charlie and Anna laughed and nodded for her to continue, "We became friends and then just one day, I knew we were more than friends. Neither one of us really made a move. It just happened. And until that night, I never really thought about you know, sleeping with another woman, loving another woman…" Charlie stopped to give her mother time to ask questions but Anna stayed quiet so she continued, "But since Niki is in the Army, we couldn't tell anyone we were dating. No we couldn't tell anyone we're in love. That's why we live off post that way people would be less likely to find out about us."

Anna smiled and hugged Charlie once more, "But you can admit it now. And I'm not going to sit here and promise that everyone will accept you two as a couple, but those who do; those are your real friends. But I also wouldn't let others stop you, you and Nicole from being happy." Charlie wiped away the tears running down her face, totally relieved that Anna was taking it this well, "You'll always be my baby girl. No matter who you love, I'll always love you."

Charlie was nearly sobbing at this point, only they were happy tears, "I love you too Mom." They embraced once more.

"Hey babe?" asked Nicole coming down the stairs with Zack, Mikey, and Alex.

Charlie and Anna pulled away from each other and looked over towards them.

Zack smiled and said, "You girls ready for dinner? Your mother and I agreed to treat."

"Dad, you don't have to do that," Charlie said.

"Honey, we want to," said Zack.

"Not everyone is brave enough to come out of the closet sis," said Alex.

"Now, we will not let you pay. Do you girls still want dinner?" asked Anna.

Nicole walked over to Charlie and took her hand and kissed it, "You're in a losing battle Charlie."

Charlie shook her head, knowing Nicole was right, "Yeah dinner it is."


End file.
